Rowan Atkin
|image = RowanAtkinDisparu.png |order = 3rd Chancellor of Disparu |monarch = Lance Pikachurin |deputy = Davet Latourelle |term_start = 18 July 2011 |term_end = 15 January 2012 |predecessor = Cynthia Celeste |successor = Paul Berlitz |order2 = 1st Executive Triumvir of Disparu |chancellor2 = Lance Pikachurin Cynthia Celeste |term_start2 = 6 March 2009 |term_end2 = 18 July 2011 |predecessor2 = Position created |successor2 = Davet Latourelle |birth_date = |birth_place = , |spouse = |party = Empire Party (2009—2012) |almamater = |religion = |signature = }} Rowan Atkin (born 24 July 1956) is a Disparuean and . He served the third Chancellor, holding that office from July 2011 to January 2012. He was also the first Executive Triumvir of Disparu. He was also a member of the Executive Council and a member of the Empire Party of Disparu. He is a member of the Disparu Committee. Early life Atkin was born in 1956 at , to an average family of descent. In 1968, Atkin and his family to , and settled in the city of , . In 1974, Atkin enrolled at the . Atkin graduated from university four years later, in 1978, with a degree. He continued his studies within the university, eventually earning his degree, degree, and degree. Atkin soon became a professor at the University of Toronto. Atkin moved to in 1984 after successfully obtaining a job as a professor at . During his time at the university, Atkin became one of the professors of the future and Disparuean Monarch Caitlin Darach. Atkin continued to teach at Université Laval until 2001, when Atkin successfully obtained a job as a professor at a in Ferinh. Political career Shortly after the Quebec referendum of 2006, Atkin received an invitation to join the Disparu Committee from one of his former students, Caitlin Darach, who led the committee. At first, Atkin was hesitant to accept the invitation due to his stance. However, he eventually accepted it after Darach managed to convince him about the benefits of Quebec seceding from Canada. Atkin became one of the earliest members of the Committee. His invitation into the committee was criticized by some Committee members, who argued that his English background and former pro-federalist stance would be counterproductive to the committee's goals. He was defended by Darach herself and many other Committee members, who argued that Atkin's inclusion would help usher in unity. Another future politician would once again become one of Atkin's students during the Canadian Crisis, when thousands of Canadians began to flee to the city of Ferinh. Platina Bonaugure, a former resident of who fled with her family to Ferinh, enrolled at the same university where Atkin taught and became one of his students. After Bonaugure immediately gained popularity in the university due to her talent and sharp wit, Bonaugure was recommended by Atkin to the Committee, where she was immediately accepted. Atkin continued to contribute to the Committee even after Quebec's secession from Canada. When the Committee was split into three on 18 February 2009, Atkin joined the Empire Party of Disparu, which was being led by Cynthia Celeste. Atkin became the Empire Party's candidate for the position of Executive Triumvir during the first federal elections, when most high-profile government positions were still determined by voting. Atkin won the position with little resistance due to his influence. Atkin continued to be the Empire Party's candidate for the position of Executive Triumvir during the federal election of 2010, which was the first federal election that used the Democratic Party's reformed appointment system. Atkin retained his position after the Empire Party managed to win a majority of the seats in the Commons. Chancellorship On 18 July 2011, Atkin was appointed as Disparu's Chancellor following Cynthia Celeste's assassination. Atkin immediately declared a state of national emergency over Disparu, which is essentially a stronger version of a lockdown, and commissioned a Royal Inquiry to investigate Celeste's assassination. Atkin also swore to hunt down those who had help perpetrate Celeste's assassination and the FLQ Crisis. This was eventually accomplished on 11 October 2011 upon the liberation of Eterna and the capture of a majority of the FLQ's membership. The use of nuclear weapons during the city's liberation sparked controversy, however; Atkin was accused of mishandling the crisis, and his popularity went down. Atkin's popularity continued to plummet after many scandals and cover-ups by the Government were uncovered by journalists. Further investigations by both the courts and independent investigators revealed other cover-ups that undermined the legitimacy of the Government; as a result, a movement demanding the dissolution of the Government and the Federation as it existed began to take hold within Disparu. Atkin and the Executive Council attempted to block a petition calling for a referendum on dissolution, launched by Lamont de Solidor, by ignoring the constitutional requirement of a hundred thousand signatures, and demanding that twelve and a half million signatures should be collected before a referendum could be passed. This action merely infuriated the populace, and the amount of required signatures was quickly collected. This eventually resulted in the referendum that caused the dissolution of Disparu. As such, Atkin is often accused of "destroying Disparu". Following the fall of Disparu, Atkin managed to escape the riots that overtook the former capital of Jubilife. During the Second Quiet Revolution, he was put on trial by the National Tribunal. He was found guilty of after an unusually short trial, and put under . He was eventually released following the re-establishment of Disparu and the restoration of the Government, when the Supreme Court gave him a full pardon. He has since retired from politics, and has largely withdrawn from public life. Trivia * Atkin was depicted on the Darach and Pikachurin series (both $50) of the old Disparuean dollar. Category:Politicians of Disparu Category:People of Disparu Category:Politicians Category:Individuals